bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctic
About The North Pole is a roleplay about living in the North Pole as a wild animal! This roleplay is currently closed for maintenance purposes, as I need to change the way time and seasons work a bit. Members Carnivores Mangokpok (Bamboogummy) (Snowy Owl) (Female, no eggs) (White feathers with black spots and deep blue eyes) (Age) Frostmoon (Bamboogummy) (Arctic Wolf) (Female, not pregnant) (White fur with green eyes) (3 years old) Omnivores Ataciara (Bamboogummy) (Polar Bear) (Female, not pregnant) (White fur with green eyes) (8 years old) Sesi (Bamboogummy) (Arctic Fox) (Female, not pregnant) (Normal fur with purple eyes) (Age) Herbivores None yet! Hybrids None yet! List of Playable Animals Purebreds Polar Bear (BS is Spring, GP is 7 months, LS is 1-2, ready to breed at the age of 6 years, usually waits until 8-10 years of age to breed, lifespan lasts 25-43 years) (Eats meat, eggs, and plants) (Solitary) (Overheats at temperatures of 50 degrees Fahrenheit or higher) Arctic Fox (BS is Autumn, Winter, and Spring, GP is 1 month, LS is 5-17) (Eats meat, eggs, fish, nuts, and fruit) (Social) (Bunny, seal, or pig for kit, wolf, fox, or coyote for adult) Reindeer (BS is Autumn, GP is 7 months, LS: 1) (Eats plants) (Social) Narwhal (BS is Spring, GP is 14 months, LS: 1) (Eats meat) (Social) (Seal or dolphin for all ages) (Males are members only, females are for all jammers) Walrus (BS is Winter and Spring, GP is 15 months, LS: 1) (Eats meat) (Social) (Seal for all ages) (Males are members only, females are for all jammers) Seal (BS is Spring, Summer, and Autumn, GP lasts 12 months, LS: 1) (Eats meat and fish) (Solitary) (Seal for all ages) Ox (BS is Summer and Autumn, GP lasts 8 months, LS is as many as the mother wants) (Eats roots and plants) (Social) (Wolf for stot, arctic wolf for adult) (Members only) Moose (BS is autumn, GP lasts 8 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants, tree bark, pine cones, and twigs) (Solitary) (Arctic wolf for adult, wolf for calf) (Members only) Orca (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 15 months, LS is 1) (Eats meat and fish) (Social) (Dolphin for adult, seal for calf) (Members only) Snowy Owl (BS is Spring, Summer, and Autumn, incubation period lasts 1 month, CS is 7-8, mates for life, raising owlets together.) (Eats meat) (Social) (Owl for all ages, penguin for adult, toucan, pig, bunny, or seal for owlet) Arctic Wolf (BS is Winter and Spring, GP is 2 months, LS is 5-6) (Eats meat) (Social) (Bunny, pig, seal, or fox for pup, wolf, arctic wolf, or coyote for adult) Grizzly Bear (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 6 months, LS is 2-3) (Eats seeds, fruit, roots, plants, mushrooms, meat, fish, and bugs.) (Solitary) (Cubs stay with mama bear until the cubs turn 3 years old.) Hybrids Grolar Bear (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 7 months, LS is 1-3) (Eats seeds, fruit, roots, plants, mushrooms, meat, fish, bugs, and eggs) (Solitary) (Pig or seal for cub, panda or polar bear for adult) (Boar Grizzly Bear + Sow Polar Bear) (Cubs stay with mama bear until the cubs turn 3 years old.) Animal Groups Arctic Fox Skulks None yet! Reindeer Herds None yet! Narwhal Pods None yet! Walrus Huddles None yet! Ox Herds None yet! Orca Pods None yet! Snowy Owl Parliaments None yet! Arctic Wolf Packs None yet! Living Conditions Season: Winter Date: January 1st, Year 1 Weather: Clear sky, light wind, it's extremely cold at -29 degrees Fahrenheit Registration Form Name: Username: Gender: Species: Mother(Ignore if there are no pregnant mothers available): Looks: Events 11/6/2017 (The roleplay was founded!)Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity